


Warm Like Whiskey

by bo_beans



Series: Country Song Fics [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Gen, Hanzo is a cute bastard, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, a lil comedy for y'all, a little steamy, being cute as hell, kinda sorta song fic, pining somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: Hanzo's falling...hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all're ready for some more fluff!!! Because that's exactly what this is! There will be a second chapter soon, I promise
> 
> song: Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton

There was little that seemed to get Hanzo to actually show emotion. Nothing seemed to move the chiseled stone that was his face. Nothing it seemed could reach him. Not to say that he didn’t have emotions, but that he just didn’t show them well. He had been taught to keep a stoic face, and it was hard to move it after years of disuse and practice that forced it to remain the same. The same could be said of his feelings in general, though. Sure, he felt, but it was mostly the same feelings of sadness and guilt that seemed to plague him since a certain incident that would not be mentioned on the newly reformed Overwatch’s base. What was in the past was in the past, but that didn’t mean that the thoughts in his mind would stop anytime soon. He wasn’t always sad, though. No, he felt something much different around you.

When Hanzo first came to join the new Overwatch, he had been cold to everyone. It was like a January storm had brought him to the group and had frozen him in the process. And he remained that way for a good long while. Aloof, avoiding most people and tries at conversation, standing off by the door always ready to leave when too much attention was directed his way. It didn’t stop people from trying, though. Especially you. You were a stubborn one. Bright and peppy when you were awake, always an early riser, catching Hanzo in the kitchen for early breakfast before the gym. And you always extended that lovely warmth to him, good mornings and smiles. Soon enough you were there even before he was, already making breakfast, always claiming you made too much and so giving some to Hanzo. And soon enough the excuse became routine, you made him breakfast and worked out together. And your passing hellos and good mornings turned into small talk, which turned into real conversations. It was like a bit of ice had melted away off that cold heart and visage of his. 

And soon enough routines became friendship. And with you pressing a little, Hanzo was no longer standing next to the doorway, feet already pointed to leave. Now he ate dinner with the crew, let a few soft chuckles out at a good joke. Spoke to his brother a little more. Shared a little more of himself with everyone else. But you were always the first that he shared with. You were the first to get a cup of his precious sencha, the first he shared treats with, the first he shared a piece of his past with. You were the first friendly face that insisted, and you’d grown on him. And day by day the ice melted bit by bit.

It was no surprise to the rest of the base. They could see what was happening. Anyone with a pair of working eyes could see what was happening. It seemed the only oblivious ones were you and Hanzo. Well, you weren’t totally oblivious, but you told yourself he was just being friendly, despite the voice in your head screaming “he likes you!”. But you could never act on it. You always started and then the words got caught in your throat. And Hanzo was a little too… well, Hanzo-like to really understand.

But he was in deep. Every little gift you gave him he kept, even just slips of paper. And he woke up earlier on certain days to try and surprise you by making breakfast for the two of you. Not to mention the slight eagerness you could detect from him when you asked if he could teach you a little about using a bow and arrow. 

But it was painfully obvious during movie night. He would sit next to you on the love seat couch, trying to give you as much space as possible. And slowly the two of you would inch closer. Close enough that your shoulders touched. And then close enough that you were at his side. Until by halfway through the movie he had his arm around your shoulder and you were snuggled so far into him. And everyone knew. It started becoming a bet on how long it would take for the two of you to cozy up. (Jesse and Hana were very good at guessing). Or sometimes Hanzo would lay his head in your lap, and you’d brush out his long hair, gentle fingers over his scalp to hear his little hums. And you knew you were in deep. And that this was more than friendship. The way your face burned in the darkness of the room, your hands stuttering for a second out of nervousness, the way you wanted to keep touching him like that forever.

But Hanzo seemed to remain oblivious. When questioned, he seemed confused and frustrated by the questions. Of course he liked you. What kinda question was that? But when asked if he loved you… He sputtered and looked indignant. But everyone could see the ways his eyes softened, the furrowing of his brow alleviated somewhat. It seemed the only one who didn’t know Hanzo loved you was Hanzo. And his stubborn mind was working too hard to keep him from saying anything or figuring it out. But no one was really too worried. Nah, they knew it was sure to hit Hanzo soon… and hard.

And right they were.

It was hard to pinpoint when exactly he woke up to it. But it was probably set off by that one night. Where Hanzo was seated in the kitchen late at night (or early in the morning, hard to say). He was staring blankly ate the table, looking back and forth from his jug to the table, an internal struggle to not pick it up and drink every last drop of sake in it. You seemed to have a spider-sense for Hanzo being sad. Or maybe it was the fact that you had stayed up to finish reports and needed a snack before diving into them again. But you saw him and slid into the seat across from him. 

Maybe it was the look in your eyes, that soft smile, the way your hand felt in his when you took hold of it. Maybe it was the way you said his name, falling off your lips so softly. But it shot through him. And it was like the dam broke, all the flood waters rushing out. It took so little to finally break him open. You stood up and circled the table to his side, gently placing your hands on either side of his face, thumbs gently rubbing circles on his face. He closed his eyes, letting out a long held breath. And soon your hands were crossing every inch of his face, rubbing away the tension, humming a little tune you always seemed to be singing, murmuring the words under your breath occasionally. 

“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time…” you murmured, before placing a sweet kiss on his forehead and letting go, sleepily drifting towards the counter to grab your forgotten snack. 

He let you go, but the scene was burned in his memory. Your voice, your touch, your smiling face. And he knew what it all meant. 

This did not mean that admitting it was any easier. But the news spread quickly. Turns out, you were their favorite little sitcom. A little game of when. It did not help that Hanzo had gone to Genji about it soon after and that Genji had a habit of telling these little secrets to the majority of the base. So now everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for a confession or an announcement that you two were dating. Suddenly all eyes were on you more than before. The movie night cuddles had everyone glancing over, taking note of the way that Hanzo seemed to blush harder than you, the way his hands made gentle circles on your shoulders whenever there was a particularly frightening scene, or the way that he smiled down at you when you weren’t looking. (Yep, that was going in the scrapbook, noted everyone). And yet he still couldn’t say it. And you were no help. 

Jeez, people were ready to lock you two into a closet until you said something. But they held back. 

It didn’t take too much longer for it to happen, anyway. You definitely had a spider-sense for Hanzo, leaving your room in your oversized sweatshirt, small shorts, and fuzzy socks, padding down the hallway to his room and knocking on the door. He opened the door a little, but as soon as he saw your face he opened it all the way, letting you step right through. His room was tidy, well put together, and it smelled wonderful, a mix of sandalwood and leather. It was decorated more than you would have imagined, a few bonsai trees placed near the window, some paintings hung here and there along the walls. And on his cabinet, little trinkets that looked awfully familiar… but that wasn’t what you were here for.

“Ok, spill it, something’s on your mind,” you said as soon as he sat down.

Your forwardness always surprised him, and today was no exception. But it was part of your charm. But he stayed silent for a moment. And then you stepped forward, brushing your fingers through his hair. 

“C’mon. Please tell me,” you murmured, softer this time. And you knew what you were doing. That voice, that look you gave him, something that could melt ice with how warm it was. 

His hand reached up, his fingers wrapping around your wrist slowly and carefully, making sure to not hurt you. He looked up at you and let out a little huff. 

“I… It’s been bothering me for a while. And I have stopped myself from saying it out of fear but I know it’s idiotic of me. I love you…” he said. “I love you,” he murmured, softer this time.

You let out a little gasp. It wasn’t often Hanzo could catch you off guard. “I love you, too, Hanzo.”

The way that he looked at you could’ve taken your breath away. You sat next to him, letting him pull you closer, kissing the palm of your hand, carefully and slowly placing kisses along the uncovered parts of your body, murmuring “I love you” fervently and repeatedly. You flushed under his attention, smiling the whole time, letting him kiss your knuckles and wrists like you were a queen. But you couldn’t let him shower you in attention without giving any back. So you gently tugged on his hands, returning the gestures, kissing him in all the places he had kissed you, his palms, his knuckles, his wrists. You switched your position, sitting behind him now, combing his hair through your fingers. He opened his mouth to protest, but you tilted his head back and kissed his forehead and then his lips, effectively shutting him up. The moment didn’t need you to talk and spoil it. You went to work, combing his hair before starting to braid it, slowly moving and folding, parting hair and sliding it over and under as you worked with your fingers. 

And all the while you hummed softly, singing that same song you always did. And Hanzo knew he loved you more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you're together, Hanzo just wants all of your time and focus. You finally get some together... too bad everyone's nosy as hell on Overwatch's base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "More of You" by Chris Stapleton. A repeat singer!

It wasn’t long until the news of you and Hanzo getting together spread through the base. Genji was not too good at keeping his mouth shut, although you kinda guessed that he wouldn’t since everyone was waiting to find out when and what happened. It was like a wildfire, burning fast and moving quickly. And all eyes were on the two of you even more than before. But it didn’t matter much to you. You never cared for anyone else’s attention much, and it didn’t change now, even when it seemed to always be on you. But you could barely focus on that when all your attention was on Hanzo. And all his attention was constantly on you and training. Which meant it was pretty much business as usual for the two of you.

But Hanzo was in deep. Before he would give you space, not wanting to impose or force his feelings on you. But now he was growing a little needy. He chastised himself for it, realizing how much of his focus fell on you always, wanting every second of your time. And he tried to hold off, to give you space still, nervous that if he pressed too much you might not want him anymore. But he couldn’t help it, imaging the soft touch of your hands on his face and combing through his hair, your voice whispering softly to him. It was becoming harder for him to focus. Not like he missed his marks, but it took him longer to aim, to be sure that he was pointed properly, to line his body correctly. And he was nervous around you, much more than before, his hands shaking slightly and hesitating as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. It was hard to forget that it wasn’t so long ago that you two had just been friends. 

And he wanted to say it. To let you know what he imagined day and night. But he was nervous. Nervous, timid Hanzo. A rare sight indeed.

And you had the same problem. The slight twist in your stomach whenever you saw him, whenever the two of you were close, your hands brushing against each other’s. The blush on your cheeks was obvious to everyone. It seemed once again Hanzo was the only one oblivious. And you wanted so desperately to be near him, feeling a pull to be by his side more and more. Your dreams didn’t help much, either. The images of his strong hands holding your waist, his calloused hands running over your thighs and hips, up to your chest. The way you could imagine his arms wrapping around you and pulling you close, wet kisses pressed to every inch of your body, your face burning all the while. You wanted every minute of his time, every moment for him to be looking at you, touching you, telling you he loved you. And yet you held back, not wanting to rush the first steps in a relationship, to scare him off so quickly.

The base was getting antsy. The tension between the two of you alone was sparking so major upset throughout most of Overwatch’s members, people biting nails and making bets, waiting for the two most oblivious people on the base to just get along already and stop acting like a bunch of kids at a middle school dance. The grumbles and rumors circulated, the murmurs that feel on deaf ears, advice that never reached the two of you. And no one seemed to get through to the two of you, and so the voices quieted, the older members speaking from experience when they said: “you have to let them figure it out”. Everyone knew they were right. But they couldn’t stand the two of you with the most intense sexual and romantic tension that ever existed. 

But there were still your small moments together, the movie nights or early mornings in the kitchen. The nights when you cozied into Hanzo’s side and kissed his neck, a small and modest peck, but the way that it made him blush and the smile that crept on his lips was easy to see, his hands pulling you closer until you were in his lap, his arms wrapped around you, the disgruntled huff he let out when you got up to go get more popcorn, and the contented smile when you returned to his lap, your hands guiding his back around you. Or it was the early mornings you spent in the communal kitchen, the domesticity of you or Hanzo cooking for the both of you, the music you played drifting quietly through the halls. The others turned a blind eye to it, but they all noted how your relationship progressed, and Hana and Genji crept quietly throughout the halls, the two of them snapping photos to pass around to everyone else. (The current favorites were you and Hanzo dancing in the kitchen and the one of you braiding Hanzo’s hair before training). 

But it was slow progress. It was a slow burn kind of love, the nervousness getting the best of the both of you, not wanting to spoil anything too quickly. But the both of you were wearing impatient, wanting more and more of each other.

It was Hanzo who actually said it, surprising you and everyone else on base. It was after dinner, a few people still behind to clean up and pack what was left of the meal away. You had stayed behind to help and Hanzo stayed behind for you. But he grew impatient, wanting to pull you close and to keep you all to himself, until the feeling was too much. He came up behind you, ignoring the inquisitive gazes of those around you. 

“I want to leave,” he said, clearly. No hesitation in his voice or face, a clear intention to his words. You didn’t need to ask what he meant. He wanted the two of you to be alone. You nodded, and he grabbed your hand, leading you away to his room. You both had time to be embarrassed by this moment later, right now you both wanted to be alone.

He lead you to his room, swiftly pulling you in and closing the door to avoid prying and curious eyes. They could have you later. Right now, it was just you and him. He sat you down on his bed and slowly brought himself to his knees in front of you, and laid his head on your inner thigh, sighing. It was the kind of sigh that you had come to realize he only let out when he was finally lying down after a long day, a mixture of relief and relaxation. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at you. You could see the desire and want in his eyes, the way that he wanted to keep you there forever. And soon enough he was sitting up, and you moved further back on his bed, letting his climb up and over you, his hands on either side of your head. You turned your head to the side, moving closer to his right hand and pressing a kiss to his wrist. And he let out another sigh, his eyes closing for a moment. And you knew what he wanted, more than laying you down and taking you, he wanted all of you, all of your attention. 

You sat up slowly, sitting cross-legged on his bed, motioning for him to come closer. And you moved into his lap, letting him wrap his arms around you and bury his face in your neck as you hummed softly, the smile on your face unmoved since you entered his room. And soon enough Hanzo laid you back down on his bed, hovering over you and kissing every inch of skin he could reach, humming contentedly as he did so. And when he tired of that he laid down next to you, and you came closer to his side, laying an arm over his chest. The two of you wanting to remain together and as close to each other for as long as possible. And you sung softly, under your breath as your ran a hand up and down his side slowly and softly, knowing he liked it when you did.

“It makes me want more of you  
Again and again  
I fall more in love with you  
Than I've ever been  
From the moment you wake me up  
Till you kiss me goodnight  
Everything that you do  
It makes me want more of you…” you sung softly.

The next morning, when you woke up to a still sleeping Hanzo (a rare sight), you smiled and nuzzled into his side more. The whispers around base of the two of you running off to his room could be saved for later that evening. Right then, you needed to keep being with him…. 

You snuck out of bed, needing to go use the bathroom, and in the time that it took you to leave bed and come back, Hanzo was waking up, sitting up in bed and watching you cross the room to him. 

“I’m glad you haven’t left yet… I still want more of you,” he said. You shivered slightly, a little flustered under his attention, walking over to sit on the bed with him again. You sat across from him, and he immediately pulled you into his lap, kissing your neck fervently, the slow passion of last night burning into something more, something hotter and faster. The kisses turned sloppy, open-mouthed as he sucked and nipped marks onto your neck and chin. And when you wiggled your hips a little to get a more comfortable place on his lap, you felt it. Not that it was not noticeable before, but it surprised you nonetheless, his hard-on evident. You moved again and heard a small, low groan leave his lips as he continued to kiss along your neck. You couldn’t help the temptation, sliding back a bit on his lap to make some room, one of your hands sliding down to his lap. Hanzo pulled away, looking in your eyes, his face slightly flushed and his lips a little red from what he had been doing.

“Can I…?” You asked, your voice the only sound in the quiet room.

“I’ll give you all of me… No matter what,” he murmured, looking ready to pounce on you again and not let you leave. The line was cheesy, but it burned you anyway, the way he just wanted more and more of you always, wouldn’t want you to leave at all. And you pushed your hands slid past his underwear, your fingertips brushing against his dick. And you heard him let out a shaky breath, trying to keep himself from taking control of the situation, wanting to enjoy the moment and let you show him what you wanted, as frustrating as it might be to him. You pulled his cock out, stroking gently, rubbing a thumb over the slit when your hand reached the top. 

“My love, please… I am growing impatient of this… I may not be able to control myself if you continue like this,” he growled, his hands tightening and holding the sheets, his knuckles turning white from the tension.

“Maybe I want to savor this… Or maybe I want you to lose control,” you murmured. 

And that’s when Hanzo snapped, his control waning. He pushed you down on the bed, nipping at your neck again. And then there was a knock at the door and a disgruntled huff from the both of you.

“I swear…” Hanzo muttered, climbing off of you, his erection shrinking somewhat. He flung the door open to a couple of members, some wearing shit-eating grins.

“Thought you might want these,” they said, pushing into his hand a box of condoms. There went your passionate moment… But you two had a good laugh about it.


End file.
